Shadow of Fairy Tail
by Zeromk7
Summary: This is a simple OC story on Fairy Tail. Come to see how our Zevist will handle those new adventures with his friends ! (Im bad with english . I will ask help for that){ON HOLD}
1. Chapter 1 : Zevist Obsidia

Chapter 1 : Zevist Obsidia

Zevist's POV

I dragged myself out of my house, locking the door behind me. "It's time to go at the guild, hoping Erza or Natsu come back." I sighed after this sentence and start to walk toward the guild.

It has taken me some minutes to arrive. I entered into the guild to see only Master and Mirajane are here. Well it is pretty normal considering it's early.

"Morning Master, Morning Mira." I say sitting at the bar chair.

"Good morning, Zev!" She says in her usual cheerful tone.

"Morning Kid." Master said.

Mira brought me food like she does every morning and I let out a sigh as she placed three plates of cooked meat next to me.

"Bored Zev?" Mira asked.

"Yea, it's totally boring here without Natsu and Erza. Gray is lazy more than usual and don't want take any job with me. And I don't want take any serious job for now" I say in my boring tone.

"How you archived the S-Class , kid ?" Master mumbled.

"I don't know , maybe luck. You know our guild have a LOT of luck." I joked.

"Don't remind me that kid." Master sighed.

Most of the day was pretty boring. I spent it helping around the guild , checking how many problem my guild mates caused with the council. During my break ,from serving food at those lazy idiots (Master included) , everyone into the guild hear a familiar voice.

"I'M BACK !"

Everyone turned and saw Natsu, Happy and a blonde girl. Obviously Natsu started a fight ,which mean all my effort to make this place clean was useless.

"Natsu's back! We need to finish what we started!" Gray yelled jumping up in only his underwear.

"Your naked !" I yelled.

Gray ignored me and went back to yelling at Natsu. The whole guild devolved into a brawl of the usual sort. The blonde girl that had come in with Natsu and Happy was lying on the ground.

"Oh someone new." Mira said leaning down to talk to the girl.

"She came in with Natsu." I say.

The girl was pretty surprised to see Mira walking around the guild.

"You're Mirajane." The girl said flustered "Aren't you going to stop those guys?"

"If things get -." I was stopped by a flying bottle.

Mira was slammed in the head with that bottle.

" Your hurting innocent people! Stop this brawl now !" I yelled out but I was just ignored

 _SERIOUSLY ! OK , THAT'S ENOUGH !_

"I can't even drink in peace." Cana groaned pulling out a card "Time to end this stupid brawl."

" Eh eh … I will break their bones . I'm very annoyed now." I said crackling with darkness energy.

Magic started to get prepared all across the guild. Gray had his hands in his usual position. Elfman had already transformed his arm.

"ENOUGH!"

All signs on magic disappeared and everyone but Natsu put their guard down. Master had everyone knock it off, except Natsu who took a little extra convincing.

"He's huge!" The girl said surprised.

Master looked my way and saw the girl standing beside me "A newcomer."

Master shrank to his normal size and introduced himself to the girl. Next he hopped up to the banister and started reading off a list of complaints from the Magic Council.

 _Good thing I deleted all my complaints and mistakes._

"And you, Zevist blew out a whole palace with your **Darkness Volcano** Spell."

 _Dammit i forgot that._

"You all get the Council angry at me, but screw the council." Gramps lit the complaints on fire with a simple fire spell "If you fear the eyes of your superiors magic will never progress. So forget the Council, do whatever you want that's the Fairy Tail way!"

"YEAH!"

The girl from early looked at me "Excuse me but how would I go about joining?" She asked me.

"I'm Zevist you should talk to Mira she'll get you set up." I told the girl pointing her in the woman's direction before she left I asked her one last question "What's your name ?"

"Lucy." She told me with a big smile and walked off towards Mira.

I plopped myself back at the bar next to Master.

"We got another new one." I told him "Her name is Lucy."

"That blonde girl, yeah she's cute." He commented.

"You're being creepy. Stop it or you get killed one of this days for that. Also Erza or Mira will kick you bad." I told him.

"Erza not back in town yet?" He asked.

"No but she should be soon it was a simple job." I told him.

"Excuse me." I looked down and saw Romeo, Macao's son "Is my daddy back yet?"

"You're starting to get annoying Romeo. You're the son of a mage, trust in your father and be a good boy and wait at home." Master said dismissing the boy.

 _Just peacefully wait for his father like it's nothing huh? At least Romeo had a father._

"He said he'd be back in three days but that was over a week ago." Romeo whined "Please go look for him."

"There isn't a single mage in this guild that can't take care of themselves, so go home and have some milk and cookies or something."

"JERK!" Romeo jumped up and punched Master off the bar and ran off crying.

"Next time be more gentle with Romeo. He is just worried for his father." I told him.

"I know it…" He say rubbing his nose

Natsu smashed the job board and stormed out after Romeo. Some of the other members were worried that if Natsu helped Macao it only damage his pride but Master told them to let him go.

"What made Natsu so angry?" Lucy asked Mira.

She explained to the girl that Natsu had been abandoned by his foster parent and he wouldn't want something similar to happen to Romeo. She found it hard to believe that Natsu had been raised by a Dragon but it was true, or at least we all think it is.

"Every member of Fairy Tail is carrying a little something with them." Mira told the blonde.

The girl grabbed her things and ran out the door saying she was going to help Natsu find Macao.

"She ran off in a hurry." Gray said taking a seat near me.

"Yes she certainly is an odd girl?"

"Just want help a friend." I commented.

The rest of the day passed with nothing of interest.

A few days later and I still hadn't found work. I don't like to work alone and Gray kept dragging his feet. Hell even Lucy had gone on a job with Natsu the day before.

 _Maybe Mira will go out with me today. But she just get l lot of work ,she probably won't want to go._

And I couldn't even pester Master because he had gone off to the Guild Master meeting. When I got to the guild this morning I found Mira explain the ins and outs of the magical government to Lucy.

"Lucy pick out a job." Natsu told the girl.

 _That's right these two formed a team the other day._

Apparently there was trouble in paradise because Lucy told Natsu she was breaking up their team.

"You don't have to force yourself to team up with anyone." Gray told the blonde "You'll get plenty of offers to join various teams."

"You could form the team of love with me" Loke asked the girl but he rescinded his offer when he found out she was a Celestial Spirit mage.

Loke ran out of the building and Lucy asked why he was afraid of her.

"He doesn't like Celestial mages." I explained "Don't worry it wasn't a personal thing."

Just then Loke burst back in and called for Natsu and Gray.

He delivered a line that nobody had been waiting for all week "Erza is back!"

 _Bout time Erza._

She walked up the center of the guild shining in her usual glory. She was carrying a large monster horn; apparently it was a gift from the village she saved.

"Is Master here?"

Mira explained that he was out at his regular meeting. Erza then went on her usually tirade and ripped into most of the guild for their mistakes.

"You should calm down, keep yelling and you'll get wrinkles." I patting her head from behind.

She spun around to face me "Stop it Zev !" she yelled and I chuckle." Are Natsu and Gray around?"

"Yeah there over there" I said pointing behind me.

The two put on their usual best friend act. Erza then shocked the whole guild by saying she needed a favor from the boys.

"I heard a troubling rumor, normally I'd consult Master but since he's not here. So will you two help me?"

 _She's asking those two for help! They will destroy everything !_

"You'll help to right?" she looked towards me.

"Of course. I can finally do something interesting."

"Good we leave tomorrow" Erza told the boys. Then she leaves.

"Ok… that was unexpected. Erza asking help ." I say while sitting on the nearest table.

Mira stood there watching them with a hand over her mouth.

"Erza, Natsu, Zev and Gray all working together….They may have just formed the strongest team in all of Fairy Tail!" Mira said with giddy.

"Yea … maybe." I say not so convinced about her sentence.

"Well , I go home . I need get ready if tomorrow I need to kick some ass." I say .

"OK. Just don't get your guard down" Mira say worried.

"Nah … don't worry . SEE YA GUYS !" I say walking out from guild.

 _Finally something funny ! I can finally have some good fights. YAY !_

 **GUYS! THIS IS THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER ! PLEASE WRITE A REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE !**

 **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL ! I OWN ONLY MY OC'S.**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY ,BYEEE !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Eisenwald Arc : Start !

Chapter 2 : Eisenwald Arc : Start !

Zevist's POV

I woke up and went at the Magnolia station only to found a couple of idiots discussing on something very idiot , try to guess who are those idiots ? Yea , you guess well . Its Natsu Dragnell and Gray Fullbuster the idiots of Fairy Tail. While approaching them , I noticed Lucy ,strangely , sit on a bench with Happy so I decided to approach her.

"Hey Lucy ! How come you here ?" Zevist asked a bit surprised.

" Mira asked me to tag along." Lucy explained.

"That's cool . Oh, look Erza" Zero say seeing the red head coming with a huge cart of luggage.

"Hey Erza !" Zero waved .

"Hey Zevist. I can see you already here." Erza say smiling.

"Yeah . It's the first mission in 5 months so I wanted be punctual." Zero say.

"You're that new girl." Erza said talking to Lucy.

"I'm Lucy, Mira asked me to tag along and observe you guys." Lucy explained.

If I don't remember bad , Mira said something about Lucy defeating a horde of mercenary gorillas or something not that I trust those rumors but who know maybe it's true. Erza told Lucy that the job would be dangerous be she would be able to handle it.

"Erza I'll help you but I have one condition." Natsu said calling everyone's attention,

 _Please do not let it be a fight. Please do not let it be a fight. Please do not let it be a fight._

"When we get back, fight me." He requested.

 _Oh Come on !_

"Do you wanna die?" Gray and I yelled out.

"You certainly have grown. Okay I accept." Erza told him.

We hopped on the train and as soon as it left the station Natsu was on the floor wheezing.

 _Eh, finally he calmed. Thanks train!_

"Sit here" Erza instructed Natsu.

When he got over to her side of the train car she elbowed him and knocked him out. Natsu's head fell into Erza's lap as he fell into a deep sleep.

 _How cure motion sickness by Erza Scarlet !_

"Come to think of it, I've never seen anyone but Natsu's magic. If you don't mind me asking what kind do you use Miss Erza?" Lucy said speaking her mind.

"Just call me Erza."

"Erza magic is really pretty. A lot of blood comes out!" Happy told the blonde.

"My magic is nothing special; I personally find Gray's much more pleasing." Erza told her.

Gray made a small ice symbol to demonstrate his powers to Lucy. She then came to the realization that Gray and Natsu fight because they use opposite elements.

"But what kind of magic do you use Zevist."The girl looked at me.

I held my hand up and a copy of me made of shadow appear. "It's a special version of Shadow and Darkness magic" I explained.

Gray asked Erza to tell us why she requested his and Natsu's help. Erza explained that at the end of her last job she overheard some me from the dark guild Eisenwald talking about the magic weapon Lullaby.

"Since it was sealed it's probably powerful magic. I should have done something when I recognized the name Erigor."

"You mean the guy that took all those assassination requests?" I asked

"Yes that's the one."

We pulled into the station and got off the train and stepped out onto the platform.

"So you asked for help because you can't take a whole guild by yourself. We should stop them before the make use of the Lullaby." I said putting the hood on my coat up.

"We march to Eisenwald and end this." Erza explained.

"Sounds fun." Gray smirked.

"Uhh … guys where's Natsu?" Lucy asked

"I was so focused I left him on the train!" Erza realized "Someone strike me as penance."

"Never gonna happen." We all told her.

Erza went and pulled the emergency stop for the train.

"Is everyone in Fairy Tail so odd?" Lucy asked.

"We're not odd." Gray and I defended.

"You can't keep you clothes on and in the few days I've been in the guild you've been lazy at the bar each day."

 _Ouch_

Erza 'borrowed' a Magic Four-Wheeler so we could catch up to the train. Gray was on the roof, Lucy and I got to ride inside. We caught up to the train fairly quickly.

"There it is!" Gray yelled.

One of the windows on the Train shattered and Natsu came flying out. He collided with Gray and the two tumbled to a stop. Erza parked the car and we got out to check on the two.

"How could you guys leave me behind like that?!" Natsu yelled.

"Glad you safe." Erza said slamming Natsu's face into her armor.

"I'm not safe some weirdo from Eisenwald tried to pick a fight with me." Natsu explained.

 _That's not good._

Erza slapped Natsu and yelled at him for not stopping the man who was a member of the guild we were hunting.

 _She forgot he was knocked out._

"He was in the train right. Let's go after him. What does he look like?" Erza asked.

"No one important, but he had a weird flute with him." Natsu explained.

"A flute….That's the curse song Lullaby!" Lucy exclaimed "Its death magic!"

 _Death Magic ?!_

"Everyone back in the car!" Erza yelled.

Erza sped after the train but when we got further up a crowd of people was standing around. Apparently Eisenwald had taken over the train.

"It can only run on rails so what the point?" Happy asked.

"It's fast so they don't care. The military will catch up with them in a matter of time, but it can't hurt to lend them a hand." I told him.

Erza agreed and gunned it towards town. We hit a ton of bumps and she nearly ran us off the road multiple times.

"Slow down! Erza you're gonna overdo it!" I yelled.

"If someone plays that flute who knows how many people will die?" She said.

"Yeah the S.E-Plug drains magic energy if you don't stop you'll be half dead when we catch up to them." I tried to reason with her "Just let me drive."

"Switching drivers would take to long."

"You're so damn stubborn."

"It doesn't matter we're here." She said pulling over rather roughly.

We got out of the car and pushed through the crowd that had gathered. Erza head-butted a large portion of the guards in an attempt to get us access inside. We finally got in and saw that most of the normal military had been eliminated.

"They were just grunts, they never stood a chance." I thought out loud.

"The Platform's over here!" Gray yelled out.

We got out onto the platform and saw that Eisenwald had gathered there.

"Welcome, I knew you'd come Fairy Tail." A man with a huge scythe said.

"You're Erigor correct?" Erza said "What is your goal here?"

"Nothing, were just messing around since we have no jobs anymore." The Reaper answered.

"I don't really fell like waiting so get to the point." I told the man.

"You no fun…Just think what do all train stations have."

 _Now we're doing riddles! Seriously !?_

I scanned the room looking for something that he might find useful.

 _There!_

"You're gonna play it song on the loudspeaker. That would kill the whole town!" I said.

Erigor launched into a long speech about how his rights had been violated and he would get revenge on the people ignorant of his plight.

"Killing people won't get you those rights back." Lucy said trying reason with him.

A giant hand exploded out of Lucy's shadow and went to crush her.

"Lucy!"

Luckily Natsu got there in time and torn the shadow in two with his fire. There were a lot of pissed off dark mages in front of us.

"We'll no choice but to stand our ground now I suppose." I said putting my hood down.

"This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has." Lucy told them

' _Strongest team' I like the sound of that and I know who named us too._

"I'll leave this to you. I'm going off to play the flute." Erigor told his men as he flew out the window.

"Natsu, Gray go after him." Erza told the two boys "Lucy, Zevist and I will take care of the men here."

"Don't screw this up you two or I feed you at my shadow !" I warn them.

They ran off after Erigor but were followed by two men. I was left as the only male from Fairy Tail. I saw the men of Eisenwald giving Erza and Lucy creepy looks.

"It's impolite to stare." I told them **"Darkness Eyes !"**

I let off a dark light that blinded the men in front of me. I got ready to attack the disoriented men.

"Ready ladies? It's Fairy Time "

 **END OF THE SECOND CHAPTER !**

 **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL ! I OWN ONLY MY OC'S.**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY ,BYEEE !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Wind , Music and Fairies

Chapter 3 : Wind , Music and Fairies.

The girls and I stared down out enemies. It was going to be three on close to a hundred.

 _This should be interesting._

"This'll be easy." The men cheered "It's only three people, and two of them are girls. Those people of Fairy Tail are so stupid. We are more than them ! We can crush them !"

Erza summoned one of her swords "Insult Fairy Tail again and you won't see tomorrow."

The men of Eisenwald had their own magic swordsmen. The men went to attack Erza, but pitiful men like them stood no chance against her. Erza changed her weapons multiple times to properly combat her opponents.

"We didn't forget about you! Take this !" I looked behind to see a group of men coming at me.

I charged my hands up and shot several darkness orbs out of my palm **"Darkness Bullets!"**

Ten of the men fell over, each hit by an orb. Another group of ranged mages tried attacking from a distance.

I shot an curved slash with my hand at the ranged group **"Darkness Slash!"** The slash hitted the group , sending them flying and knocking most of them out.

Erza and I had taken out a lot of men but there was still a huge group in our way.

"There's still so many." Erza remarked.

"Time to destroy them." I told her.

"This has grown bothersome." Erza said changing her armor.

 _It always so scenographic and cool._

I charged my hand of darkness magic and aimed at the group of still fighting men.

" **Circle Sword!"**

" **Darkness Chaos!"**

Erza's swords and my darkness beam took care of most of the men. One man came at us despite his friends warning.

"Don't do it, those two are some of Fairy Tail's strongest. 'Titania' Erza Scarlet and 'The Shadow' Zevist Obsidia."

 _I love that name._

The last man standing ran off and Erza told Lucy to follow him. She changed back into her usual armor and slumped to the ground.

"Erza!" I caught her before she hit the ground.

"I'm fine just exhausted from overdoing it on the Four-Wheeler." She explained "Let's just hope those two find Erigor."

"You want me to go help them look?" I asked

"I'm sure they can handle it." She said "But if he plans to play that flute we should get the citizens out of here."

Erza got up off the floor and went to the front of the station. I followed closely. Erza walked up to one of the station workers and 'borrowed' his megaphone.

"If you value your life leave now, there are men planning to kill everyone around her. Get far away." Erza warned the crowd.

 _Direct like always._

The crowd broke into a panic and got far away from the station.

"Why'd you do that, you made them panic." The worker said

"Rather than have them die. You should leave to it is dangerous here." Erza told the men.

 _Why is so windy her-Oh no…_

I turned around and was meant with a large wall of wind.

"Uhh Erza." I called her attention "We have a problem."

She turned around and looked surprised just like I was.

"What are you two doing out here? As much I would enjoy fighting you two I don't have the time." Erigor said floating over to us "Why don't you two have some fun inside"

"Wait … what ?" I say.

A gust pushed us into the wall and we slipped through. When Erza and I tried to get back out ,the wall chewed at Erza armor and my coat and spit us out.

"Don't waste your time that wall only goes one way!" Erigor yelled over the wind.

Erigor flew of and left Erza and I inside the wind cage.

 _If this isn't the target where is he going? Fuck that's hurt!_

"Let's go ask his men where he's headed" Erza said walking inside.

I noticed she was clutching her arm. It was bleeding; it must be from trying to break through the wall.

"Erza your arm. Let me look at it." I said trying to look at her wound.

"I'm fine. Your arm is not in a better state" She said tugging in away, hissing in pain.

"Please Erza, It'll take one second and you forgot about my special ability."

"You're not a doctor, it won't make a difference. And no , I didn't forgot about it. "

"So what, doesn't mean I can't make sure you're okay, that's what friends do." I said.

She didn't say anything as we had made it back into the main station and she was interrogating the conscious men trying to find Erigor's true target.

One of the men told Erza that there was no way to dispel the wind-wall. Gray came in and told us he knew the true target.

"It's the next town up. Where the guild masters are." He explained.

 _Gramps! Dammit !_

"We'll now we know where to go we just have to find a way past the wind." I said.

"Can't they dispel it?" Gray asked but we explained the situation to him.

"I've got it! The man who dispelled the seal on Lullaby, Kageyama. He'd be able to lower the wall." Erza shouted.

"Let's go find him."

We ran out of the room and went up and down the halls looking for the dispeller. We heard huge commotion coming from down one of the halls and headed that way.

"That has to be Natsu." Gray remarked.

Around the corner one of the rooms had a blown out wall. Natsu had a man backed up against the wall.

"Don't hurt him Natsu! We need him to dispel the Wind-Wall!" Erza yelled launching a sword and stopping the dragon slayer.

Erza ran up and pointed another sword at the man's throat "You will dispel the wall."

"Ye…Yeah you got it. GAH!"

Suddenly blood shot out of Kage's mouth and Erza dropped the man. He fell to the floor with a hand through his back.

"Kage!"

 _How the hell are we gonna get out now!_

I looked up and saw a man had emerged from the wall and looked surprised at what he had done. Natsu was staring the man down as he retreated back into the wall.

"He was your friend! He's your friend; he trusted you and you tried to kill him!" Natsu yelled breaking down the wall and knocking the man out "Is that how a dark guild works?!"

"Come on stay alive, we need you to remove the wind-wall." Erza said trying to keep Kage from dying.

"Even if he stays conscious, he'll be too weak to lower the wall now." I told her.

Lucy and Happy returned to the group surprised to see the destruction. We carried Kage outside so we could at least try and find a way past the wall.

"Please we need your help." Erza tried to plead with the man.

Natsu kept throwing his body at the wall trying to break through, but it had no effect. Kage was out cold and we had no way past the wall. We needed to hurry if we wanna save the guild masters.

"Poor guy. Getting stabbed in the back by his own guild mate, I feel bad for him." I told Erza.

"I guess, he was going to help us to, that's the worst part. You don't think this is our fault for making him help us, do you?" she asked.

"I doubt it. They were probably just tying up a loose end. Poor guy got thrown under the bus. Now we need to find another way to pass-"

I was cutted off by Happy suddenly yelled out that he had an idea. He dug though his bag and pulled out a key and gave it to Lucy.

"This is Virgo's key. She said she wanted to make a contract with you." Happy told her.

"This isn't the time cat!" Lucy yelled pulling his cheeks.

"But Virgo's magic lets her dig holes, so I thought we could just go under the wall." Happy explained.

"What."

"Is this true?"

"We're saved!"

Lucy used the key and summoned a pink haired woman in a maid outfit.

"Can I help you Mistress?" the girl asked.

Lucy convinced the spirit to help get us out of the predicament. The pink haired girl dove underground and dug us a way out to freedom. Natsu picked up Kage saying that he'd feel bad if he died right after they fought. We got to the other side and tried to collect ourselves.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked

"Happy's gone too." Gray added.

 _Gone off to get it done on your own huh? Well beat him hard Natsu._

Erza ran to get the car saying we could chase after them and make our way towards Clover. We piled in the car and Erza insisted on driving despite my protests.

"Just let me drive, your way to exhausted!"

"I'm fine!" She said glaring at me.

"Yes Ma'am!"

I put my head back in the car and tried not to panic.

 _She's scary. She could've kill me._

"Why'd you bring me?" Kage asked "If you plan on using me as a hostage your thinking is flawed. Erigor doesn't care enough to save any one in the guild."

"We saved you because you need help. You got stabbed so we'll drop you at a hospital." I explained.

"But we're enemies. Why not let me die?" He asked.

"Really ? 'Why not let me die ?' Come on , You have a long life in front you." I said . "You only get one life after that is GAME OVER , so shouldn't you try and make it a good one. Do worthwhile things and never regret what you did. Past events will always be part of you but that doesn't mean you can't strive for a new path. Maybe you need to look for a more positive path in life."

The man stared off; I assumed he was pondering my philosophical words.

 _I think gramps will be proud about this philosophical moment ._

We hit a bump and got bounced around. I yelled at Erza again but she just ignored me. Lucy told me to kill Kage because she accidentally shoved her butt in his face.

"Im gonna knocking out both of you so just sit quietly Lucy." I told her emanating a dark aura.

She shiver in fear and shut her mouth and the rest of the ride was taken in mostly peace. Only one more thing was said.

Kage looked up "You friend's probably dead."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"His fight with Erigor will be a struggle. It'll be like trying to light a match in a hurricane."

"Yea…but not if the fire is that of a dragon." I say smirking.

When we caught up to Natsu he had defeated Erigor. The wind wizard was on the ground defeated.

"What took you guys so long?" Natsu said.

Erza tried to get out of the driver's seat but wobbled on her feet. I grabbed her before she fell and helped her walk.

"I told you to take it easy. If you overdo it like that you'll hurt yourself." I told her "And I'd never be able to live with myself if something happen to you when I was there to help."

"You're too kind." She said.

"Erigor was defeated!" Kage said in surprise.

"Good job Natsu." Erza said praise in the boy "Since we're so close we might as well just go to clover and tell the guild masters what happened."

We all nearly got run over when Kage blew past in the car. He grabbed the flute and speed off towards Clover.

 _Damn, I really thought he could change. Welp ,I hope gramps is fine._

"Clover isn't too far. Let's chase him!" I yelled running after the car.

The others weren't too far behind.

 _Clover's only a short distance off. He'll get there before us but not by much._

When we caught up to Kage he was in the forest by the conference hall with the flute in his hand. He was talking to someone, when I looked closer I saw it was Gramps.

"Gramps…Mhmmhmm"

"Don't be so loud. The best parts coming." Said an old man.

 _Oh no it's Master Bob._

"You kids keep quite. The funs just starting."

 _Master Goldmine. How many of Gramps friends are here to watch this._

"Play it. Now." Gramps told Kage.

Kage just stood there trembling, the flute was up to his mouth but he wasn't playing a single note.

"Nothing is going to change." Gramps said starting a monologue "The weak will be weak. But that's okay because humans are weak by nature, that's why we have guild so we can work together to get stronger. That is how you can smile."

Kage's trembling got faster and faster.

"You can find strength without the use of dumb flutes." Gramps to the man.

Kage dropped the flute and fell to his knees "I can't do it. I give up."

They finally let us past and we ran up to Gramps.

"You're amazing Gramps!" I said while Natsu give him a hug.

"Why are you here?!"

Our celebration with Gramps was short lived as the flute randomly started talking.

"What a bunch of incompetent idiots ! I'll just kill you all myself." A voice said as smoke leaked out of the flute.

When the fog cleared a giant monster stood in front of us "I'll eat your souls."

"MONSTER!"

"That's the flute." I whispered "This must be the true form."

"Must be Zeref's magic." Goldmine said.

 _The ancient black mage, Zeref. This just keeps getting better._

"I'm going devour all of you." Lullaby spoke as he destroyed a mountain making the army of Fiore retreat.

"Let's Go!" Erza said dashing forward.

"Right behind you!" Natsu ,Gray and I said running behind her.

We split up and attacked different parts of the monster. Natsu went at the face and Erza was at one of the legs.

" **Darkness Volcano!"** I made darkness erupt from the ground and burst through the foot of the monster.

"Wow , look that power !" One of the random masters say.

" **Ice Make-Saucer!"** Gray shot a giant saw at the monster cutting the beast body .

" **Black-Wing Armor!" Erza slashed several times at the monster while Natsu keep burning some holes in him .**

"ENOUGH ! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU ! BEHOLD MY TRUE POWER ! **DEATH MELODY** " The monster start playing his body but … cause the attacks we launched his body have more holes than the original and , now, he can't play his melody.

"My body !" The monster cried

" **Ice Make-Lance "** Gray shot a group lances at the monster knocking the beast off balance "Go now!"

" **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" "Darkness Death !"**

We launched a barrage of Lighting, Fire, Ice, and metal at the monster. The beast fell back and crushed the conference hall.

 _Whoops_

"Great job kids." Gramps congratulated.

"We did it !" Natsu yell in victory.

"They destroyed the hall!" The master yell angry at us !

"Time to go!"

We runned away while carring the lifeless body of the Master now without the soul thanks us and the council that will send bills at us again.

 _Well, that's was funny ! Sorry Gramps but I haved too much fun !_

 **END OF THE THIRD CHAPTER !**

 **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL ! I OWN ONLY MY OC'S.**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY ,BYEEE !**


End file.
